


Western Adventure

by Hanayame



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Gen, Robbery, to lighten up the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayame/pseuds/Hanayame
Summary: Mikejima Madara is a cowboy in the western. One day he arrives to a town because he heard rumors of a corrupt sheriff, Tenshouin Eichi and wanted to investigate it. Upon his arrival he gets to know antiquities have been stolen from the local tailor, Itsuki Shuu's shop.
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika, Itsuki Shuu/Mikejima Madara, Itsuki Shuu/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 5





	Western Adventure

Once upon a time in the west there was a famous cowboy, who fought against injustice and started a festival everywhere he went. He was easily recognizable since he had a wide smile, soul-capturing emerald eyes and side braids on his brunette hair that ended in a small ponytail. In gunfight and in lighting up the mood he was unrivaled. His name was Mikejima Madara.

One day he arrived in a town where a corrupt sheriff was taking care of peace. The sheriff whose name was Tenshouin Eichi came from a rich family. There were rumors that he used money and bribery to take his seat and solved the crimes such way too. Madara heard the rumor and decided to investigate the case.

The cowboy arrived just in time since there was a commotion in the town. One of the shop owners was an antique lover tailor, who charged a lot for his clothes, and took his time but created masterpieces in return, Itsuki Shu. He was in the center of happenings that day. Someone robbed his shop, stealing some of his most valuable antiques while he was away to get new fabrics. As Madara walked along the street and found where the crowd was gathering, he stopped.

„Non! I can’t believe someone dared to steal my greatest treasures. I’ll definitely find who did it and they will have no rest, not even in hell, I will curse them even in the otherworld.”

„Aren’t these words a bit harsh, Itsuki-kun? I’m afraid, as sheriff I would need to punish you too, if you did such a thing.” Said Eichi as he entered the shop after the crowd gave a path for him to do so. „So, what happened?” he looked around.”Didn’t you have painting here, and a vase there? And there was that strange carpet…”

„Go away Tenshouin, you are no help for me. I have no need of a corrupt sheriff who only helps me because it’s in his interests too, for getting more famous, and not because it’s his work.”

„Too bad Itsuki-kun, I might have heard some rumors that would help you find the culprit but if you act like this, I probably heard nothing, just misremembered. Good luck with finding them without me.”

Madara couldn’t overlook the happenings anymore, he found his way through the crowd and entered the crowd.

„What’s this commotion about gentlemen? Your Mama is here to help you. Who is the sheriff of this town?”

„It’s me.” Eichi raised his hand.

„If I remember correctly it was Eichi-san, wasn’t it? Is what the gentleman was saying true? That you are a corrupt sheriff?”

„Who knows..excuse me, you never introduced yourself.”

„I’m Mikejima Madara, the festival cowboy who travels around the world to bring fun and help people in need. Call me Mama!” He was unbearably loud, Shu could only set a deadly gaze at him.

„Pleased to meet you Mikejima-kun. Feel free to investigate me as much as you want. You won’t find anything, I’m sure of it.” The blond haired sheriff looked at him so intently, Shu was sure, his gaze had more malice in it, than his. He started to be annoyed with the situation so he decided to speak up.

„If you two are here to fight over things, do it somewhere else, I need to find the culprit who robbed my shop.”

„I have a suggestion. Why don’t we look together? That way… what is your name, Tailor-san?”

„Itsuki Shu.” The pink haired boy’s answer was cold and brief. Madara continued in a warm tone after.

„That way Shu-san will be able to find the culprit sooner, Eichis-san can gather more fame if that is what he is after, and I can investigate the rumors regarding Eichi-san. It benefits everyone.”

„Very well.” Agreed Eichi.

„As long as you two are not in my way I don’t care, do whatever you want.” This was an agreement from Shu too.

Thus, they sent away the crowd to discuss the details such as what was stolen, when it could have been stolen and who could have a motif.

„This isn’t much. If everyone loves Shu-san in the town, maybe they didn’t do it out of hate. Maybe someone needed money. Antiques can be sold for a high price, right?”

„Naturally. Especially the highest quality ones I had.”

„That means, someone poor did it. Maybe they just hated how you are rich, Itsuki-kun.”

„Then why didn’t they rob you, Tenshouin? You have much more wealth than I will ever have.”

„That’s true, but I protect it accordingly, why you left your store empty for days while you were out of town”

„You are the sheriff. You knew it was empty, you should have looked after it at least.”

„I’m busy, there are many things I need to take care of.” Eichi sighed. „You are right nevertheless, this is the sheriff's duty too.This is why I’m helping you. To make up for my mistakes.”

„Alright, let’s go out and do some investigation. But before that, Eichi-san, sit down for a bit.”

The sheriff did what was asked of him. The cowboy started to braid his hair in the same way his own was.

„Are you messing with me?” asked Shu.

„Shu-san, if you are jealous, I can do your hair too later! It might be hard because of the length though.”

„No, thank you. Just hurry up!”

He went out to prepare while Eichi and Madara were left alone. Madara suddenly tightened his grip on Eichi’s hair.

„Ouch, Mikejima-kun it hurts you are pulling my hair.”

„Listen, should I find anything dirty about you, I won’t only expose you, I’ll make sure to give you the befitting punishment.”

„I told you Mikejima-kun.” He turned his head back, to face the cowboy. „You won’t find anything.”

Madara stopped doing his hair after he delivered the threat he meant to then they all went to investigate in their own way. Eichi used his connections to gather information, and some bribery. Madara’s best weapon was the good old threatening, while Shu simply asked around among the townspeople.

They all gathered clues that lead to the same direction. The culprit was a dumpster kid. His name was Kagehira Mika. They tracked Mika down, and confronted him the next day. He was living in a wooden building that was definitely not safe to be there and probably there was no water or electricity there. He was definitely poor. No wonder he stole antiquities, probably for money, they assumed.

„Mhhmm whad’ya all want from me?” he asked as he opened his ‘door’. „Wait, I knew ya. Yer the sheriff of the town. Are ya after me because ya figured out I did somethin’ bad?”

„Yes, Kagehira-kun you just confirmed it.”

„Nnnhhhmm I’m so stupid why did I do it, I dropped m’ brain somewhere I shouldn’t have done it.” He broke out in tears. „The orphans needed food at the orphanage and I wanted to help ’em at all cost. I used to belong there too, but I’m too ol’ to be there so was kicked out. I’m sorry I wanted to sell the antiques they are still here, take them but please help the orphans even if ya punish me.”

Shu was happy to get his antiques back, but he fell silent hearing the story behind the robbery. They all did.

„Kagehira-kun…”

„Mika-san, I’m sorry but you need to go to prison for stealing.”

„Mikejima-kun, can’t we spare him? He did it for the orphans.”

„Eichi-san, you are suspicious. As sheriff you should seek justice. Don’t tell me, you failed to notice the robbery on purpose?”

„Who knows~ it’s a big town.”

„Then you need to be punished too.” He grabbed Eichi by the collar but before he could have done anything Shu spoke up.”

„Stop, I don’t want to be accidentally covered in his blood if you beat him up. And you Kagehira. You have fine taste in antiques. You stole my best pieces. Come, live with me and form an idol unit with me. We shall call it Valkyrie. We will have artistic stages and make a lot of money and that way you will be able to help the orphanage too. I also need some help in my shop with the outfits so will make you work there for free. I think that’s enough of a punishment for you.”

„Shu-san…” Madara let Eichi go as he became speechless by Shu.

„Fufu~ Interesting turn of events right, Mikejima-kun? Who knew that harsh Itsuki-kun is this caring in truth.”

„Shut up Tenshouin. Come Kagehira, pack your belongings. You shall become my precious doll from today on.”

„Gladly goin’ with ya Oshi-san!”

With this the case was closed.

Some years later Madara visited the town again. He dropped in at the sheriff's office where Eichi invited him to have tea. As they were sipping it, an interesting music played on the radio. After it ended, the sheriff spoke up.

„Valkyrie. To think they really became idols and are famous now. I didn’t know idols existed and can have such power. Maybe we should become idols too, Mikejima-kun.”

„What are you talking about Eichi-san? I have been an idol from the start. Why do you think I was singing and dancing in town, after I solved the case then I left?”

„Excuse me, I thought you were just happy about solving the case.”

„You still have a lot to learn Eichi-san. I couldn’t find anything this time either, but I swear, I’ll catch you one day.” He put down the teacup, got his hat, then left, since he was Mikejima Madara, the festival cowboy, always on the way.

„Idols, huh?” Eichi was left alone, thinking.”Maybe I should make an idol unit too. To reach my goals and seize that important leader position. Perhaps I will try to invite that famous actor Hibiki Wataru too fufufu~ Things are going to be interesting from now on.” He filled his cup with tea again, then started to síp it while planning his revolution. The rest of this story is already history. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!  
> I wanted to write something fun to lighten the mood after the current event and got this idea. It's not long, it only has entertaining purposes and all, so I hope it isn't taken too seriously haha.


End file.
